


夜晚

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Summary: .孕期的异色罗终于露出了他暴躁的一面.abo
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> .孕期的异色罗终于露出了他暴躁的一面  
> .abo

* * *

又是深夜。

在第四次被肚子里的孩子给踹醒后，弗拉维奥不得不睁大一双爬满血丝的眼睛，赌气似地盯着漆黑的天花板。他强忍住妊娩期常有的呕吐感，尽量用深呼吸的方法来压低自己飙升的血压。

年轻的妈妈彻夜都未合眼，在心里，在那个他唯一拥有的私人空间里，弗拉维奥早就把肚子里的那个还未出生就知道找妈妈麻烦的小生命数落了一遍。

回想起上一次他没法正常在夜晚入睡的时候，还是在遥远的五个月前。在验孕棒还没发现他怀孕前，奥利弗就很喜欢在床上折腾他到深夜。这么看，肚子里的宝宝大概也遗传了他的爸爸基因，而这对弗拉维奥来说有够倒霉的了。

在床上又辗转反侧五分钟后，弗拉维奥终于是忍不住了。他用尽了一切办法，抚摸自己的小腹，轻轻哼歌，最后不得不相信心灵感应，却仍旧没法阻止隆起的肚子里那一阵坚持报道的阵痛。

弗拉维奥倒吸一口冷气，额头冒出一些汗珠。

第五次了，他在心里计数。天知道他耗费了多大的耐心和口舌才说服自己不要跟自己那个还未出生的孩子斤斤计较。

可是，因为这个孩子的存在已经严重影响到了弗拉维奥的睡眠质量，并彻底左右了他的心情。这是不争的事实。

反正睡不下去，干脆别睡了！

弗拉维奥有点幼稚地想。

他翻身起来，动作没有克制。掀开身上被子后还故意恶狠狠地扔在了一旁睡得正香的奥利弗身上。在弗拉维奥眼里，孩子是无辜的帮凶，而这个在睡梦里还喜欢搂着他的男人才是真正的幕后黑手。现在他被他害成这个样子，而对方却还能睡得安稳踏实，弗拉维奥不免有些妒忌。

他哼了一声，故意凑到奥利弗的耳边对他吹气。风瘙痒着奥利弗敏感的耳朵，见到对方在睡梦中蹙起眉，弗拉维奥这才有些孩子气的得意。

他离开他身边，下了床。

穿好拖鞋，挺着大肚子，已有五个月的孕妇啪嗒啪嗒地离开了卧室。走到门口时，敏感的他还回头看了一眼卧室的大床。

不出所料，奥利弗还没醒来。仍躺在上边。

就那不轻不重的被子攻击以及现在的拖鞋噪音，完全无法破坏奥利弗在梦境里跟还没怀孕的弗拉维奥的初次约会。

弗拉维奥又重重哼了一声，今晚的他格外情绪化，心底空缺的那部分急需温柔的关怀来填充。但可惜的是，不等他温暖的床位凉了，那个会安抚他、哄着他的男人是不会惊醒的。

有种酸楚，让他皱起可爱的小鼻子来。

弗拉维奥知道自己现在这种敏感的小心思是愚蠢的。可他就是忍不住。一向冷漠坚强，对物质和精神需求都不太追求的他头一次这么渴望得到被他人关怀、关心的温暖。弗拉维奥自己想想都觉得匪夷所思，可事实就是那样，他想找条裂缝对它大喊大叫，他想找个没心没肺的人发泄情绪……

他还想找个人来依靠，想在对方的肩头上撒娇，满足自己作为Omega妻子在丈夫身上追求的依赖感。

作为辛苦的孕妇，他当然有耍小脾气的权利。

弗拉维奥去了客厅，那里冷冰冰的。

而失去了他的体温的空位愈发冰凉，等到奥利弗再次转身却捞了场空。手掌接触到凉凉的床单，没有他熟悉的温热。

奥利弗几乎是吓醒了。

他赶紧爬起来。急匆匆套上外套，走出卧室喊弗拉维奥的名字。虽然在家里这样做有点蠢，但还好，他最终还是得到了回应（来自客厅的“闭嘴——”）并找到了他。

奥利弗暗自庆幸，还好他没带着五个月大的肚子又跑上街去。

弗拉维奥缩在沙发的一脚，客厅没有卧室的床上温暖，他的指尖有点冻红了。

奥利弗又重返卧室，再出来时拿了条毯子。他盖在弗拉维奥身上，把他包裹起来，像个圆滚滚的球，然后抱进怀里。

“别碰我。”怀里传来闷闷的声音，奥利弗仍然捉住弗拉维奥的手指，给他暖和。嘴上也不忘回复：“好好好。”

然后他调整了个舒适的角度，把弗拉维奥抱的更紧了。甚至还把一只手放在了对方隆起的小腹上。

弗拉维奥无言，他早知道这家伙会仗着他还在妊娩期不会乱动手就随便乱来。

“怎么不睡觉了？做噩梦了。”奥利弗轻声哄到。他观察弗拉维奥的表情——他根本没有表情——从一直紧闭着的眼睛和微微冒着汗的额头知道他很不舒服。

应该跟孩子有关吧。

奥利弗这样猜测，但是弗拉维奥却说：

“闭嘴。”——不用你管。

行吧，怀了孕的Omega就是难伺候。不过这毕竟是自己的Omega，奥利弗怎么也不可能对他发火。甚至被泼冷水后还能继续纠缠上去。

不然，当初的黑发美人可就没那么轻易便让他追到手。

替弗拉维奥揉了揉肚子，奥利弗又发言了。在他俩的相处中，很多的话其实都是奥利弗自言自语，弗拉维奥有时候心情好了，才会跟他搭一句话。

但是现在弗拉维奥的心态很糟糕，所以……

“是宝宝吗？他又踹你啦，真活泼呢将来他一定……”

“——跟你一样烦。”

弗拉维奥睁开眼睛，他有些气鼓鼓，瞪着奥利弗。好像他才是那个不让他安稳入睡的大宝宝。

怎么还成我的错了？奥利弗有些无奈地想。嘴上却哄着，“好好好，跟我一样，跟我一样。”

“一大一小，都不让我安宁。唔……”

弗拉维奥似乎还想继续，但又一次的胎动打断了妈妈。异样的感觉从小腹传来，弗拉维奥的手不由自主摸上自己的肚子，刚好碰上奥利弗的手掌。

一瞬间，弗拉维奥的手掌就被温暖包围了。奥利弗的手掌盖在他的手背上，带着他的手，在圆圆的肚子上来回抚摸着。弗拉维奥整个儿人就像没气似地靠着奥利弗，头放在他的肩膀上，浅浅的呼吸喷在奥利弗的脖子上。

孕妇都是敏感的弱势群体，即便奥利弗在平常恨不得二十四个小时都围着弗拉维奥打转，但对于现在妻子肚中的胎动，他也无能为力。

只好组织些甜言蜜语来安抚妻子。

“真是个坏小子呢，居然还踹我们可爱的妈咪……”

“你的儿子！……”能不坏吗？

弗拉维奥气呼呼地哼气，可即便他嘴上再怎么嫌弃，身体却还是往奥利弗的怀抱里钻。他总感觉那里才是世界上最温暖的地方，没有致命的突袭背刺，也无需提心吊胆的过着重复死亡的生活，只要享受来自怀抱主人的爱，就能获得美满、强烈的幸福感。

弗拉维奥凑上前，轻轻磨蹭奥利弗的下巴和脖颈。他此刻就像是猫，温顺的大猫。

奥利弗心都要化了：

“那等他出来，我帮你教育他，好不好？谁叫他让我的小甜心吃了这么多苦？”

奥利弗全然忘记了，自己才是那个把精液射进弗拉维奥的子宫里的人。

“不行！……我儿子。”这回弗拉维奥却又反悔了。

行吧行吧。一下你的一下我的。奥利弗没有纠结弗拉维奥单纯的脑回路，他只是有一下没一下地哄着怀里已经开始打哈欠的男人，看着弗拉维奥重重的眼袋，一股的心疼。

奥利弗像哄孩子，他给弗拉轻声哼着英格兰的古老歌谣。等到弗拉维奥终于缓缓合上眼睛，甚至连他肚子里的孩子都不再折腾时，奥利弗这才抱起他来走回卧室。

“要快点长大哦。”

奥利弗对着弗拉维奥的肚子傻傻的说。他给弗拉维奥盖好被子，免得受凉，然后自己也钻了进去。把背对着他的人拢入怀中。

即便没有相拥而眠，这一夜也格外的温暖。


End file.
